


Is It Too Late For Love?

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: After Loki’s attack on New York, S.H.I.E.L.D is ordered to rebuild the city. As an S.H.I.E.L.D agent working closest with Director Fury, you’re one of the agents supervising the work. Director Fury has contacted an old friend of his to help with the rebuilding. Never did you expect that the help would come from beyond the stars. And you most certainly didn’t expect to fall in love…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where Talos has no wife or children.

* * *

Standing by the window on the S.H.I.E.L.D.S Helicarrier, you looked upon the destruction of New York after Loki’s attack. It was beyond measurements and would take tremendous effort to rebuilt again. Luckily, Fury had contacted a friend that could help out and make the job easier. You had questioned him about it, but he told you not to worry, that you’d meet them soon enough. They must be some powerful friend; you thought as your gaze swept across the city.

“Agent L/N,” came Fury’s voice from behind you. Turning around with your hands crossed behind your back; your eyes landed upon the S.H.I.E.L.D Director before your gaze was drawn to the figure standing beside him. You had seen aliens before, but this one…there was something warm and human about those beautiful, purple eyes looking back at you. The green alien with pointy ears, hairless skull, and multi-cleft chin was smiling as he and Fury halted in front of you. He was wearing a black and purple outfit with a long coat ending by his his ankles. Standing closer now, you noticed purple patterns and ridges on the humanoid alien’s head.

“This is General Talos of the Skrulls,” Fury said. “He and his people with the help of their advanced science and technology will help us rebuild the city.”

Talos smiled and bowed his head, his purple eyes peering up at you again. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Agent L/N. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from Fury.”

“Oh?” Was that a blush on your cheeks you felt? And a warm tingle in your belly? Jesus, what’s wrong with you, Y/N? But there was something about those purple eyes looking back at you….

“I wouldn’t take his words too seriously,” you said with a joking tone. “It’s nice meeting you too, General.” You bowed your head.

Fury looked at you with feigned offend. “What are you talking about, Agent? I’m always serious.”

“Ehh, not really,” your words echoed with Talos, and you both looked at each other, exchanging smiles. Your gaze lingered with his for the briefest of moments. Gosh, didn’t he have the most beautiful color on his eyes?

“Now I am offended,” Fury said with a pretend hurtful look on his face and crossed his arms.

You just chuckled and shook your head, returning your attention back to the General. “So, how do you two know each other?” You had never come across his spieces before.

“Oh, we go way back,” Talos replied with a smile at Fury who returned his smile, and you got the feeling neither of them would elaborate the answer any further.

“Well, Fury trusting you is everything I need to know to trust you too, General,” you continued and got Talos attention again.

“Please, it’s Talos. General is just among my soldiers.”

You bowed your head again. “Talos it is. But only if you call me Y/N.”

Talos bowed his head too. “Of course. Y/N.”

God, why did it sound so nice the way he pronounced your name with that accent and slight lisp of his? A nervous smile danced on your lips as you lifted your head, but quickly you swallowed that knot clustering in your throat.

“I’m not like Fury, I actually like my first name,” you joked as you walked passed them, hollering back at Fury as you closed in on the blast door. “Debriefing in an hour?”

“Hey, I like my first name! In fact, I love it! It’s not just…very intimidating! Not like Fury!” The Director yelled after you as you’d passed the blast door already. “And yes, debriefing is in an hour!”

Chuckling, you walked down the corridors to your quarters, your thoughts automatically going to the Skrull General and those stunning, purple eyes of his. Damn, what on earth was going on with you?

Talos watched with a smile on his lips as you walked away and disappeared behind the closing blast door. He liked you already; you shared his and Fury’s humor, and he felt comfortable around you. Working with you would not be a problem at all…

* * *

Weeks went by, soon turning to month, and the rebuilding was almost complete. Purple eyes had filled your dreams since the first day you met Talos, and you knew you had fallen for him hard. Working side by side with him become a challenge and a torment, fighting against the growing feelings inside of you. At the same time you longed for every second you get to spend with him, even though you could never hope that the Skrull General would feel the same for you. He was a higher rank than you, from a different species…but a girl could always dream, right? Although, what was the point? Talos would leave soon, return to his home planet and it would hurt like hell. So why dream when it would only turn into a nightmare?

“A penny for your thoughts.”

Talos raspy voice invaded your thoughts, and you turned your head to the side where he now stood next to you with a smile that tore your heart apart. A smile that you’d grown accustomed to having in your life. That you found yourself longing to see every morning for the rest of your life.

“You’re getting the hang of these human phrases,” you said, a melancholic smile curling your lips.

“Is something wrong, Y/N?” Talos asked, his voice laced with concern. During these months working so close together, he had come to know you very well. Even developed feelings, unlike anything he ever felt before. Feelings he could never reveal…He had seen the human males here on earth…why would you ever be interested in someone like him?

All of that didn’t matter now though when he saw the sadness ghosting your face and darkening your beautiful eyes. He had seen it for weeks now, and like all the other times, you shrugged your shoulders and gave him a plastered smile that couldn’t hide the sadness in your eyes, no matter how hard you tried.

“It’s nothing, Talos. I was just thinking that in a few days we will be finished.” _And all of this will be over…_ Your stomach clenched at the thought of him being gone forever. “It went much faster than I could ever imagine, thanks to you and your people. We owe you everything.”

“Believe me; you don’t owe me anything. I’m just repaying a debt.”

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but as usual, when it came to his past here, he didn’t elaborate on it.

“So, this celebration party on Saturday at the Avengers headquarters…are you going?” Talos asked, and if you weren’t mistaken, you could hear a slight tone of hope in his voice.

You nodded. “Yes. As a S.H.I.E.L.D agent I’m kind of obligated to go” you said with a bitter smile, knowing that after Saturday, Talos would leave. He would have nothing keeping him here on earth any longer.

Talos smiled and bowed his head. “I am looking forward to seeing you there, Y/N.” Turning around, he left with his heart aching to take you in his arms and never let go.

You watched him walk away with tears burning in your eyes, your entire being screaming for him to stay and hold you in his arms forever.

* * *

Saturday came faster than you wanted. You had chosen to wear an ankle length, strapless black dress that hugged your curves nicely and a pair of matching high heels. Entering the penthouse of Stark’s tower, your gaze scanned the room until you found a pair of purple ones in the crowd. Heat crept into your cheeks, and you quickly fluttered your gaze away, a small smile curving your lips. Oh God, how were you suppose to survive this evening?

“You look stunning, Y/N.”

Lifting your gaze at the voice, Talos was suddenly standing right there in front of you. If it was possible, you felt yourself blushing even harder.

“Thank you, Talos. As do you.” He really did look incredible in that black suit jacket. It hugged around his solid frame perfectly, and all you wanted was to snuggle into his arms and press your body against his strong one.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” he chuckled. “But thank you. Can I get you a drink?” Talos motioned with his hand towards the bar.

A trembling smile graced your lips, and you nodded. Talos hand rested on the low of your back as he guided you to the bar, and you felt a spark of heat bolting through your belly. Fuck, you needed a lot of drinks to survive this night.

A few drinks later your shyness was slowly making room for your bold nature. You were far from drunk, but that light buzz in your head made you more relaxed and confident around Talos. Not to mention that sitting so close next to him at the bar had a certain effect on your body.

“I’ve enjoyed working with you these past months,” Talos said, glancing at you while playing with the glass standing on the counter. Was it nervousness you noticed in his demeanor? No, it couldn’t be. It was probably your own nervous state reflecting back at you.

“Me too,” you mumbled, feeling the warmth radiate from his body as you watched his fingers fiddle with the glass in his hands. Those dark, long fingernails… you could imagine him digging them into your fragile, human flesh as he fucked you from behind…those large hands spanking your ass…

_Fuck…_

Wetting your bottom lip, you shifted your gaze to Talos face as he continued talking about your work together. His eyes were so full of life as he spoke; glimmering in the light like beautiful amethysts.

“I love the color of your eyes. They’re beautiful,” you suddenly blurted out as you marveled in their dark shade of purple. Talos silenced and stared at you with what could only be described as shock. Wait…Your eyes widened. Did you say that out loud?

“Gosh, I’m sorry!” you shrieked, your cheeks flushed red. “That was totally inappropriate. You’re a superior officer, a General for God’s sake. I was totally out of order.”

“It’s quite alright, Y/N,” Talos said calmly with a soft smile. God, how could he always stay so damn calm? “I…I didn’t know that -”

“That I have feelings for you?” you blurted out again. _Oh for fuck’s sake, shut up, Y/N!_

Talos eyes widened for a moment. “Oh…” his words faded away and he turned his gaze away, avoiding to look at you, and you knew. He didn’t feel the same. Of course, he didn’t.

Tears welled up in your eyes, and you scrambled up on your feet, swaying a bit from the alcohol in your system.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” you mumbled and battled your way through the crowd of people to the elevator. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Talos called out after you, but you ignored him, tears wetting your cheeks as you stepped into the elevator.

“Y/N, wait!” was the last thing you heard before the doors closed behind you and you crashed against the elevator wall. Fuck, how could you be so stupid?

* * *

The sound of the apartment door closing behind you felt as much of a relief as a wound to your heart. You would never see Talos again, but maybe that was for the best? If he weren’t around, then perhaps your heart would have a chance to heal.

With a heavy sigh, you slipped out of your dress and high heels, putting on a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt instead. Then you made yourself comfortable on the couch in front of the tv and aimlessly zipped through channels. When the goodbye scene in Casablanca appeared on screen, you felt tears in your eyes again. Great, not even the tv was on your side. A sudden knock on the door startled you, and you snapped your gaze to its direction with your eyebrows knitted into a frown. Who could that be this late of an hour?

Opening the door, you found yourself staring into purple eyes.

“Talos? What are you -” You gasped as Talos palmed your face, and pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes closed as a subtle purr vibrated in his throat. A warm shiver spread across your skin, creating patterns of goosebumps. What…what was he doing?

“I feel the same as you, Y/N,” Talos whispered. “From that very first day we met, I’ve dreamt of holding you in my arms.”

Tears formed in your eyes again, out of happiness or sadness you didn’t know. Perhaps it was both? Sliding your hands around his neck, you pressed your forehead harder against his, closing your eyes as you took a trembling breath.

“You’ll be gone tomorrow, Talos…” you whispered back, sadness evident in your voice.

“Then let’s make the most of the time we have together,” Talos crooned, lifting his head and gazing deep into your eyes. A tear rolled down your cheek as you smiled up at him. He was right. You should make every last second together count. Leaning closer, your lips brushed against his, and he let out a soft gasp. You pulled back and looked up at him.

“Was…was that okay?” you asked, wondering if you’d done something wrong.

“Yes, of course. It was more than okay. It’s just…I have never…we don't…”

“Kiss that way?” you wondered, and he nodded. “The forehead touch, is that’s your way of kissing? To show someone you love them?”

“Yes.” Talos nodded again, and you smiled.

“I like it very much.” You took his face in your hand and pressed your forehead against his again. Talos did the same, and that purring sound rumbled in his throat again, causing you another wave of shivers. “I love that sound too.”

Talos smirked. “Well, I like your way too.” His cleft lips were gentle and curious as they searched for yours. The feeling was rough yet warm, sending tingles through your body. You guided him through the kiss, sliding your tongue across his lip, feeling each crevasse on them. That caused another purr and a moan of his, and you took that as a sign to slide your tongue between his lips.

A deep growl rumbled in Talos chest, his hands moving down to your waist to pull you closer to him as his tongue met yours. It felt so good, finally having you in his arms. It awoke his desire, hardened his flesh… And this kissing you earthlings did…ah, he could definitely get used to it…

The kiss deepened, became more passionate and eager. You gasped as a hardness pressed against your belly, made your clit tingle with need and your pussy dripping wet.

“Please, Talos,” you begged between fiery kisses and heavy breaths.

Talos obeyed your pleads, pulling the t-shirt over your head and dropping it to the floor. His gaze fell to your naked breasts, his cock twitching at the sight of your hard nipples. He cupped them both, his purple eyes turning darker as he squeezed them gently to explore their shape and texture.

“You’re beautiful,” he growled, dragging his thumbs over your nipples to see them grow harder from his touch. You closed your eyes and moaned, and Talos did it again, fascinated by your reaction.

Desperate to feel his naked flesh against yours, you pulled down the suit jacket from his shoulders and started working on his Skrull leather outfit, cursing when you couldn’t figure out how to get it off. Talos chuckled, and began undressing. You did the same; your eyes never leaving his as you took off your sweat shorts and panties. When you stood naked before each other, your eyes widened at the size of his green, hardened cock. He was completely hairless with patterns and ridges similar to those on his head adorning the length, and he was bigger than any human you’d ever seen or been with. His firm, textured torso had the same purple patterns as his head. God, he was the most beautiful creature you ever laid eyes upon.

“You’re stunning, Talos. A masterpiece,” you hummed, approached him with a seductive gait and a smirk on your lips. You dropped to your knees and took his length into your mouth.

“Y/N?! What are you - ” Talos gasped, his eyes widening as he looked down to see his cock disappear between your soft lips. Fuck, you earthlings were full of surprises. Very pleasurable surprises…He moaned and closed his eyes, focused on this new, pleasant sensation of your warm, wet mouth swallowing his cock.

You focused on breathing through your nose as you took him deep into your throat, smirked up at him as you licked up and down his impressive member, swirling your tongue on the head and into the slit. His taste was a little bit saltier than a human, but definitely not unpleasant. His moans grew louder and more breathy, and he started bucking his hips against your mouth. He was getting close.

So, you pulled back, released his cock with a plopping sound. Talos growled in disappointment, but you stood up, smirking at him. He had a predatory gaze in his eyes, and you felt a hot tingle stir between your legs. The next second, he lifted you like you weighed nothing, and lowered you onto his cock.

You cried out in pain and pleasure, threw your arms around his neck and legs around his waist as his thick length pushed through your folds and penetrated your pussy.

“Fuck, Talos,” you moaned in a gasp, closing your eyes at the sensation of him filling you up. Arching, you threw your head back and bit down on your lip as you started rolling your hips, feeling his cock move inside you.

Talos threw his head back and roared, his hands locked hard on your hips as he started slamming you down on his cock while bucking his hips at a furious pace. The sensation of the ridges on his cock added a delightful friction too pleasurable for you to hold back. Your orgasm came swift and hard, screaming his name as your pussy clenched and you wetted him with your juices.

Talos growled, watching your bouncing breasts and orgasmic face as you came. His body stiffened as he slammed you down on him a final time, his cock throbbing and pumping his seed deep into your pussy.

Panting heavily, you slumped in his arms, rested your forehead against his with a satisfied smile. “Wow, Talos…that was…wow….” You were speechless as your orgasm still clung to your body.

The Skrull General smirked. “Oh, I’m not done yet,” he purred with a devilish twinkle in his purple eyes.

Your eyes widened, your chest still heaving heavily with exhaustion. “Wait; what?”

Talos grinned, and that’s when you felt his cock was still inside you; hard, big and ready to make you come again.

“Oh my…” You blushed incredibly hard, wondering how many times he would make you come that night.

Talos spared nothing. He took you everywhere; on the couch, the floor, against the kitchen counter…You held his head in a hard grip as you guided him how to lick your pussy perfectly. Apparently oral sex wasn’t a thing that the Skrull had discovered. Well, you were more than happy to teach him. When Talos finally had you on the bed, thrusting into you from behind, he sank his teeth into your neck, claiming you as both of you shuddered in climax.

“You’re mine. Forever,” he growled in your ear as the last tremors of your orgasm left your body. Tears came to your eyes once more. You wanted those words to fill you with happiness. But how could they? When forever only lasted tonight.

Talos crashed onto the mattress beside you and pulled you close to him. Smiling, he pressed your forehead against yours and purred. Smiling back, you cloaked your sadness like you always did around him. Was love supposed to hurt this much?

Talos sensed your sadness, but selfishly, he ignored it. He wanted nothing more than to hold you close to him these few hours he had left together with you. To pretend that this wasn’t going to end.

When Talos was sleeping a few minutes later, you laid there with your eyes wide open; staring out through the window and wishing for the morning sun never to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in five years...

***Five years later***

It was always the hardest at dawn when the morning sun rose on the horizon. Those were the moments you found yourself sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee in your head, watching the clouds painted in familiar purple colors.

_“You’re mine. Forever.”_

Tears welled up in your eyes. His voice was still so clear in your head; his purple eyes still present in your dreams every night.

“Mom?! Come and find me!”

The voice of your daughter woke you up from your thoughts. Smiling, you got up on your feet and dried the tears away.

“I will never find you, Sola. You’re too good at this game,” you said with a soft laugh as you began searching for her. Squinting your eyes, you scanned the front yard and the area around the barn but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Walking over to the barn, you went inside and started to look around. You spotted two zink buckets which you knew there was only one of.

Crossing your arms, you smiled. “Found you.”

“Mom…,” Sola whined and transformed back to her own green form, giving you a grumpy look.

You laughed heartily and crouched down in front of her.

“You’re getting the hang of it, but remember next time; make sure you’re hiding the thing you’re shapeshifting into first.”

“Yes, mom,” she replied, her grumpy look turning sad. “Will he ever come for us, mommy?”

Your heart ached at her words, ached seeing the sadness in the purple eyes she shared with her father. She was way too smart for her age, understood far more than human children. Sometimes it was just like talking to an adult trapped in a child’s body.

You took her in your arms, hugged her tight while stroking her shoulder-length hair. A human trait she got from you. “I don’t know, Sola. I don’t know.” It was the truth; you couldn’t lie to her. The one thing you hadn’t told her was that Talos didn’t know about her. He had left the day after she had been conceived.

You sat her down on the ground again, grasping her shoulders as you gave her an encouraging smile. “But we manage fine on our own, don’t we?”

Sola smiled back and nodded, but she was just as bad as you were hiding the sadness in her eyes.

“It’s you and me forever, kid,” you said, raising your fist. Sola giggled and bumped her fist against yours. Yes, it was you and her forever.

* * *

Talos paced back and forth on the bridge of the ship, shouting orders to his soldiers. War hadn’t plagued the Skrulls for two decades, but now the Kree had caught up with them. Their bombs had destroyed the surface of the planet that the Skrulls had lived on ever since Carol ended the wars. But, she couldn’t be everywhere, and now the Skrulls had to survive on their own. With their light-speed engines, those who survived could escape to another Galaxy, hoping that this time the Kree wouldn’t find them.

With one last look at the planet they called home for two decades, Talos ordered the ship around. The rest of the Skrull ships followed in his path. Talos walked up to the window, gazing out on space swishing by him, and came to think about you. After all this time, he could still feel you in his arms, hear your voice in his dreams. For so long, he had wanted to go back to earth to see you again, but his bravery always faltered, his mind tormenting him with doubts. What if you had found someone else, forgot about him? But deep down, he knew you. Knew you would never forget him just as he would never forget you.

So, perhaps…perhaps now was the perfect time for him to take a little side trip to earth? He trusted his closest commander to search for a new home while he was away and for his army to protect his people. And maybe…hopefully, you would go with him. When he left earth all those years ago, he had asked you to go with him. But you couldn’t, for the same reason he couldn’t stay. You both felt obligated and took honor in protecting your people. But maybe things had changed now? A lot could happen in five years…

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and you were preparing dinner when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, you wiped your hands off on a towel. Who could that be? You didn’t get many visitors out here; you had made sure of that. Not all humans met your daughter’s appearance with kindness, and she was still learning to control her shapeshifting. That was the reason you left S.H.I.E.L.D and moved to the middle of nowhere. To keep her safe was your main priority.

Putting the towel down on the counter, you walked out to the hallway and cautiously opened the front door. Outside stood a middle-aged aged man with grey hair and bright, blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. You eyed him up and down suspiciously, the suit telling you he wasn’t from around here.

“Yes?” The man was staring at you without a word, and a heavy silence settled in the atmosphere. Squirming, you gave the man a nervous smile. “Can I help you?”

The man smiled, tears glittering in his blue eyes. “Y/N -”

“Mommy, can you help me with my hair? I want a braid!” Sola came running up behind you, and the man silenced, staring at her in shock. Sola hid behind you, hugging your leg tightly and fluttered her gaze down as the man kept staring at her. You placed a protective hand on her head, eyeing the man again with a suspicious look.

“How do you know my name?”

The man’s gaze went back to you; tears now wetting his eyes.

“Y/N…It’s me.”

The man transformed before your widening eyes, shapeshifting into the Skrull you never stopped loving, those purple eyes in your dreams you’d never forgotten now gazing back at you with love and warmth and hope. Your breath caught in your throat as tears welled up in your eyes.

“Talos!” You threw yourself into his arms, tears flowing down your face as you sobbed out of pure joy of seeing your beloved again. Your daughter was still clinging to your leg, staring up at you and this stranger who looked so much like her.

“I never thought I would see you again,” Talos mumbled as he pressed his forehead against yours and purred, his tear-filled eyes catching the sight of the little girl behind you. Big, purple eyes looked up at him with wonder and fright, and Talos felt his heart ache with love.

Pulling away from the embrace, you caught your daughter’s and Talos stare and smiled, warmth filling your heart.

“Talos. This is your daughter, Sola,” you said softly and lifted up the four-year-old. “Sola, this is your father, Talos.”

The two of them continued staring at each other; Sola’s widened eyes looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. For the first time in Talos life, he felt unable to speak. Smiling softly, he pressed his forehead gently against his daughter’s and purred. Like a reflex, she did the same, both of them closing their eyes. Your heart burst with joy and love, tears never drying. Never had you seen such a beautiful sight.

* * *

“Will you come with me?” Talos stood by the railing on the porch, looking over the fading sunset. You sat on the hammock, studying Talos tense figure, his jaw flexing as he watched the sky. The last hour you’d spent listening to his story; about the reason he and Fury knew each other and why the Skrulls were fleeing again. You couldn’t imagine what is what like, spending your life constantly looking over your shoulder? Was that a life for your daughter? Was it a better life than the one she would have here? Always hiding who she was?

“I would never let anything happen to the two of you,” he said as if he felt your doubts.

“I know, Talos,” you replied, then paused as your gaze caught the last ray of sunlight disappear behind the forest. “I must talk with Sola first. Ask her was she wants. She might be young, but she’s wise for her age. And I can’t force her into doing something she doesn’t want to do.”

Talos nodded, his gaze still lingering on the sky. “Of course.”

As expected, you knew Sola’s answer before she gave it. For so long she had talked about her father; wondered who he was and when he would come for her. Her answer was no surprise to you and there was no hesitation in her voice nor on her happy face as she asked when it was time to leave.

“Every day since I found out I was pregnant, my entire purpose in life has been to protect her,” you said to Talos as you both stood at the foot of Sola’s bed watching her sleep.

Talos took your face in his hands, leaning his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry you had to go through this all alone, but I’m here now. And I’m never letting go of either one of you ever again.

Closing your eyes, you melted into his warmth and smiled, feeling the happiest you’d ever felt in your entire life. As long as your family was together, nothing in this universe could take your happiness away.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I know Humans and Skrulls can probably not conceive a child together because the Skrulls are not a carbon-based lifeform. But it’s fanfiction so ^^. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: http://my-world-of-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
